


A Whiskey Lullaby

by Nightmare_Blueberry



Series: Underverse Backstories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Blueberry/pseuds/Nightmare_Blueberry
Summary: RESETS, something that not everyone remembers but some do. (Loosely based off of the song, Whiskey Lullaby.)(I suck at summaries XD)Will be updated weekly.





	1. The Death

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this and I honestly have no regrets but it is my first fic so please be nice. Sans and Papyrus maybe a bit OCC. Sorry about that.

To say Papyrus remembers the RESETs would not be a complete truth. He only remembered bits and pieces, mainly of his his brother’s dusty scarf and his own death. He remembered seeing the deaths of a few other monsters but just barely. All he knew was that no matter what he did his brother always died. Papyrus didn’t know when he started drinking so heavily, but he noticed how he didn’t usually remember the previous half of the day most of the time. This was one of those times, except it was a little different. His room was clean and his bed was tucked neatly around him.

Odd, it must have been Sans. Papyrus thought. Sans, even though he was older, was oblivious to the evil inside of people and was unaware to the RESETs. Sans was so innocent and pure that Papyrus felt bad for being such a burden on him. Papyrus duly checked himself and noticed that his HoPe was dropping at a slow, yet steady pace. Papyrus reached into a special pocket in his mattress and pulled out a bottle of alcoholic honey. He also reached into the desk nearby and pulled out a pen and paper. He knew he was falling but knew the human was going to RESET anyway, and nobody was going to remember that he died. It was for the best he supposed. He wrote what he felt needed to be said while taking sips of his honey. He slowly felt his body disperse into dust into an eerily familiar way. He hoped that Sans would be alright without him, because he just couldn’t go on anymore.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Papyrus! Dinner’s ready! Time to come down!” Sans called. It was the fifth time he had called and typically he would get a response by the third try. He climbed up the stairs with a speed that spoke his worry. Sans took a deep breath and opened the door. His eyes went wide as his eyes fell upon the pile of dust and the hoody. Sans shakaly approached the mattress. This had never happened in previous runs. He duly noted the bottle of honey and picked up the paper with honey splotches on it.

 

 

Dear Sans,

You are too pure for this world and I am sorry about this but I can’t take it anymore. Dying, finding you dead, watching others die. I can’t take this anymore. I’m sorry for being a pathetic bum. But it doesn’t matter. It will all RESET anyway and you’ll forget this ever happened. I fell. Because I’m not strong enough to protect you or anybody else.

Love, Papyrus

 

 

Sans stared, dumbfounded. He knew that Papyrus had nightmares but he didn’t think that he actually remembered any of the RESETs. Sans’ legs gave out from under him and he fell to the ground. Tears fell more freely from his eyes than they had for a long time. Sans took Papyrus’ hoody and held it close, breathing in Papyrus’ scent. Then gently placed it back, exiting the room. Closing the door with a finality that only he knew. Sans then walked into his room. Papyrus didn’t, hadn’t, known it, but Sans loved Grillby’s Hardcore Whiskey.

His alcohol tolerance was high enough that he could chug a whole one like water. His max before getting drunk was five on a normal day.

Only Grillby knew this and provided him with it when he asked and it was more of a comfort than tacos could ever be. He had a small store in his closet, and he was digging into it now. Sans pulled out 7 bottles, then not finding anymore, got out and looked at the unopened bottles. It wasn’t enough. Sans teleported to just outside of Grillby’s, another ability Papyrus didn’t know...had known… anything about. He walked in, not a soul was around but Grillby, who walked up to Sans.

“You usually come late at night not mid-afternoon, what’s wrong?” Sans let out a small chuckle, Grillby always knew when something was up.

“I just ran out of my supply that’s all.” Sans replied with a tight smile.

“Want to talk?” Grillby offered.

“No, not really.” Sans shrugged and Grillby raised an eyebrow.

“Well then, do you mind keeping me company?”

“Not at all.” Sans sat in his usual spot behind the table Grillby usually sold his goods and he was handed a bottle. Sans drank it in small swings, wanting to savor the burn of the alcohol.

Sans remained there until dusk fell, or about when dusk would be. When he would finish a bottle Grillby would hand him another. Sans went through about 8 bottles but, as Grillby noted as he went to grab a crate of whiskey, Sans didn’t seem drunk. Grillby soon came out with two crates stacked on top of each other. It teetered a bit but Sans picked it up with his levitation magic.

“Thanks, Grillby.” Sans stated. His eyelights were there but they seemed strangely empty to Grillby.

“Be careful getting home!” Grillby called as Sans exited the area.

Sans teleported home and placed the crates on the floor of his room. It was then Sans realized how tired he was. Sans knew that nobody was going to come in anytime soon so he let his magic go. His illusion fell and large, white wings tinted blue appeared in his back. A light blue flame horsetail appeared and black horse ears with flecks of light blue drooped on his head. Sans was a mix and only Papyrus’ half-brother. Papyrus was full skeleton while Sans was ½ skeleton, ¼ nightmare, and ¼ angel. Angels and nightmares where extinct and, although he was a mix, it made him the last of his kind. The blue flames of his tail spluttered and fizzled sadly, reacting to his numbness. Sans picked up the seven bottles on the floor and teleported to his bed. Unable to hold back, he chugged them down, their burn finally hitting him. A second later, he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets a hangover, Undyne and Alphys are concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! So I got an extra chapter up one day before my next update for Christmas because Christmas.

         Sans awoke to a startling headache and a hangover, but he didn’t care. Papyrus was dead. Sans shrugged off his battle body and slipped into a pair of black shorts and a gray shirt. A knock sounded at the door and Sans blearily made his way down the stairs. He debated on taking an aspirin before answering it, but another knock made him decide against it. He hid his non-skeletal parts and opened the door to see Alphys and Undyne.

         “Hi guys.” Sans yawned and the two girls gazed at him in surprise.

         “Sans, you didn’t come to training. Where were you?” Alphys asked worriedly, she had never seen Sans so tired or dressed so casually. It was concerning, yet intriguing as it showed how thin and small the skeleton was. His battle body usually made him look bigger and somehow healthier. 

         “Sorry, I forgot.” Sans yawned again and the two girls looked at each other. Sans didn’t forget things, if anything he remembered too much. He always remembered even the tiniest of things, it was sometimes scary when they were reminded how observant the small skeleton was.

        “Sans, are you alright?” Undyne asked.

        “I’m fine, would you guys like to come in?” Sans gestured vaguely as he stepped aside and the girls came inside the house. They noted how there was food out in the kitchen like Sans had just finished cooking but his appearance said otherwise as he looked like he had just woken up, sometimes it was hard to believe that Sans actually slept.

        “Sans, where’s Papyrus?” Undyne blurted, she had a habit of speaking what was on her mind sometimes more than Alphys. Sans visibly stiffened, then forced himself to relax quickly.

        “He’s...He’s probably at Muffet’s, again.” Sans sat on the floor in front of the girls, who now sat on the couch. Something about his tone didn’t sit right with them. They sat in a sort of companionable silence for a bit.

        “S-Sans! We brought a new anime, do you want to watch it with us?” Undyne piped up. Sans brightened slightly and nodded, grabbing the case held out to him and setting the T.V. up for it.

        “I have some popcorn, do you guys want me to cook it up?” Sans inquired.

        “Heck yeah!” Alphys shouted, trying to help hype Sans up. Sans smiled and slipped into the kitchen, grabbing a couple bags of popcorn and popping, heh, them into the microwave. He then reached into the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of aspirin, taking a few tablets out and teleporting into his room. Normally he wouldn’t risk such a thing but he needed to wash down the pills and he wanted some whiskey. He magically opened one of the crates, pulled out a bottle, and opened it. Sans then popped the pills in his  mouth and chugged the bottle. Savoring the slight burn as it slid down his conjured throat. Putting it down, he then popped back into the kitchen. The microwave then beeped loudly and Sans removed the bags and poured them into a large bowl.

       “C-Come on, S-Sans!” Undyne called.

       “Coming!” Sans called back. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

       After watching the whole first season of Uta No Prince Sama, The monster couple decided to go home. After all, they still had duties to attend to and they needed to rest for the next day. Sans saw them out and made sure that they had everything. With a goodbye, they left. Sans shut the door and let out a sigh. It had been nice to have them there but it didn’t change the fact that Papyrus was still dead, again. As Judge and with the RESETs, he should be used to death but it didn’t prepare him for the deaths of loved ones. Nobody knew he was judge, after all, they saw all his stats as one. The Judge’s states were all shown as unknown, he was also known to be merciful to those who deserved it. Most of the time they did, they merely just thought of themselves as guilty. Sans knew that he couldn’t be found out. The kid was the only one who knew that he was, in fact the Judge but the kid didn’t know a thing about why it was such a big deal. If people knew he was the Judge there would be problems, he knew. People would seek his power. So Sans played the oblivious fool. That he was the small, innocent brother of Papyrus, the lazy bones sentury. He pretended to really want to be in the royal guard, but too innocent for Alphys to allow in. Plus his stats were all one so it was hard for people to take him seriously, that with his added cuteness and playing dumb. It helped that everybody thought he was the younger brother.

      Sans knew that Papyrus loved to work out, because ever since he was little he wanted to be strong enough to protect Sans. Magically, Papyrus was weak. Physically though, he was the strongest monster in the underground, although nobody actually knew or saw him work out. Sans doubted Alphys would believe anyone was stronger than her other than Queen Toriel. Papyrus lazed about to conserve energy for when he needed it, Sans knew. That’s why he was so lax with him, because Sans did the same thing. He always held back and rested when he could, especially since the RESETs started happening. Sans didn’t have the best stamina but with his ‘training’ with Alphys, when they did fight that is, it was helpful in improving his stamina, and it carried on through the RESETs, which was nice.  Papyrus didn’t notice but Temmie did. When Temmie still had the power to RESET, Sans always made her RESET, was always the one to kill her. She could never kill him, not once. Temmie knew how powerful Sans was, and feared him because of it.

     A knock resounded on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo! Who's at the door?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the actual update XD

Sans plastered on a smile and opened it, seeing nobody at eye level, he looked down to see Temmie. Sans’ smile disappeared and a frown appeared in its place.

“Hello Temmie.” Sans greeted curtly.

“No need to get hostile, Smiley Trash Bag. I come in peace, can I come inside?” Temmie lifted a foot to gesture to the inside of the house. Sans stepped aside slightly to let the soulless being in. If possible,  He knew that if Temmie had come to approach him in his own house, then it must be important. Closing the door, Sans faced the small, dog-like creature.

“What do you want?” Sans asked vehemently.

“Sheesh, I just came to tell you that I figured out how to stop the RESETs for good.” Temmie looked at him seriously, making eye contact.

“Is there a catch?” Sans inquired curiously. He thought the soulless creature loved the RESETs and everyone dying.

“My, my, aren’t you the smart one? Yes, there is.” Temmie mocked slightly.

“Get on with it then.” Sans growled, his left eye flashing blue for a moment.

“We have to wait until next timeline. Because as soon as Chara RESETs, we need to act fast.”

“Explain.”

“I know how strong Papyrus is physically, with his help next timeline we can destroy the RESET button.” Temmie stated. Sans sat on the couch.

“How?”

“We tell him on the way to the ruins about the timelines and all that. Then you hover Chara in the air with your blue magic. She will struggle, but if I bite her neck it will bring her HoPe down enough that she knows she will be in trouble. At that point, she should try to do a RESET to get rid of us. When she is about to do so, Papyrus needs to destroy the RESET button.” Temmie explained.

“How do you know how strong Papyrus is physically?”

“It’s hard to miss when he’s kicking down thick trees in Snowdin forest in one hit.” Temmie smirked. So Papyrus had gotten stronger over the course of the RESETs just as Sans had.

“How do we get to the SAVE screen?” Sans questioned.

“Simple! After I bite her, you grab Papyrus and teleport into the SAVE screen. You’ve done it before with me, it should be the same concept.” Sans nodded slowly.

“It sounds like it could work, but why would you want the RESET button destroyed?” Sans asked.

“I-I want to be loved, and have a home for once.” Temmie spoke softly and had it not been for Sans’ great hearing as a Nightmare, he wouldn’t have heard her.

“Tell you what, if this works, you can live with me and Papyrus.” Sans offered, his good nature breaking through his sturn exterior that he put up when Temmie was around.

“Y-you would do that? Even after all I’ve done?” Temmie looked teary eyed but happy.

“Yep, if we get rid of the RESETs it will give me enough reason to trust you, you little turd.” Temmie sprang into Sans’ lap, her tail wagging slightly and her paws on his chest.

“Thank you so much!” Temmie looked genuinely happy and Sans couldn’t sense an ounce of deceit, only pure happiness. As Judge, if he chose, he could sense people’s emotions and intent. He didn’t use it much because it felt like an invasion of privacy. But whenever he used it on Temmie he couldn’t get a read because she had no soul, therefore no emotion. But he now sensed emotions from her; guilt for all she’s done, the DETERMINATION to stop Chara, and the happiness of being accepted.

“You’ve started to gain emotion.” Sans told her with a smile. Temmie’s eyes grew wide.

“Y-you're right, I’m feeling! But how?” Temmie looked at Sans questioningly.

“Maybe the saying, ‘Time heals all wounds’ is true.” Sans replied with a small smile. He truly didn’t know but he thought that it might be best to not start testing how it was. Temmie smiled back before she looked around curiously.

“Where’s Papyrus?” Sans’s pupils vanished before quickly reappearing and he hoped Temmie didn’t notice, but she did. “Sans?” Sans sighed, he knew he couldn’t get out of this. Temmie was pushy and stubborn, he knew. She wouldn’t drop it and would find out no matter what Sans did.

“He’s dead, he fell because he thought I was dying before him in the genocide runs.”

“Because he would always find your scarf, because it always falls off at that one spot, covered with dust from the air.” Temmie replied. “I didn’t think he remembered the RESETs. That takes a little off our plate.”

“It does, but what should we do about the kid this run?” Sans looked at Temmie, who sat on his lap.

“She’s going genocide again so just let her go through it, just, try not to fall. Okay?” Temmie looked at him pleadingly.

“Alright,” Sans sighed. “But why?”

“Because your friends need you. You are the Judge. You are a powerful being that is the hope of the Underground when Chara does the genocide route. You need to be here. You are a light in the Underground.” Temmie looked at him with pleading eyes he never thought he would see on her.

“Alright, I won’t fall. But that means you have to keep me company so I don’t get lonely, ok?” Sans was ready to give Temmie a chance. After all, Temmie had as much knowledge as he did about the RESETs. It would be nice to talk to someone who understood at least some of the pain he’s gone through, the pain of a script.

“Ok!” Temmie smiled and Sans felt a fierce urge to protect the small creature.

“Hey, you want something to eat?” Sans asked, putting Temmie down next to him and getting up.

“Sure! I want to see why Papyrus loves your cooking so much.” She bounced off the couch, tail wagging slightly.

“Nobody knows how well I can actually cook. Except Papyrus of course…” Sans trailed off and his eyelights disappeared.

“Sans?” Temmie placed a paw on Sans’s leg.

“I’m alright.” Sans smiled at her, eyelights returned.

“If you say so.” Temmie sighed.

“Hey, you’re calling me by my real name! Wow, and here I thought you didn’t like me.” Sans teased as he went into the kitchen.

“Hahaha, you think you’re so funny. I just need to think of a better nickname for you.” Temmie rolled her eyes as she followed him.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, I’m hilarious!” Sans dramatically placed a hand on his chest, pretending to be wounded. This action won him a small giggle. Sans began pulling out some ingredients.

“What’ca maken’?” Temmie inquired as she sat at the table.

“That’s a surprised.” Sans looked back at her, a finger in front of his teeth.

“You’re no fun.” Temmie pouted. Sans laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about Temmie being OCC but I like her and I wanted her and this Sans to get along so I did this. I rule.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun happens

After they ate some mac-n-cheese, which Temmie adored, they played a few games and all around had a good time. When it came time for bed, Sans picked up Temmie. She looked at him curiously.

“It’s time for bed.” Sans stated matter-of-factly.

“I am tired, but I’ll leave…”

“Nope! Stay here, with me!” Sans interrupted, smiling at her. He tried to make it sound like she could decline but with the human due to come in Snowdin in a few days, he didn’t want the small creature out of his sight. Temmie looked at him, surprised.

“Are you sure?”

“Yep!” Sans walked up the stairs and into his room. His eye lit up as he quickly put the alcohol in its proper place and pulled out a mini mattress from when Papyrus was a babybones from his closet. “It isn’t much but considering the short notice, it’s the best I can do.”

“It’s fine.” Temmie looked happy as Sans set it down near his bed. He pulled out some blankets and laid them out on the bed neatly, then tucked Temmie in.

“There!” Sans smiled and shut off the light, crawling into bed. Soon Temmie’s breath evened out. Sans stared at the wall to his right. He never felt comfortable on his back because it squished his wings. He silently sat up and levitated a bottle of whiskey to himself, dimming the light blue glow of his magic so that it wouldn’t wake Temmie. He downed it quickly. Looking down at Temmie, he smiled. He was an omega, a male who could bear children. Papyrus was a known alpha, a dominate male, but everyone thought Sans was a beta, a non-dominate male. As an omega, he often had cases where his motherly instincts would kick in. Omega’s were rare and if found were pined after until they chose a mate. He was sure that’s why he was being so fiercely protective of Temmie, being part Angel must have also added to it. Sans wanted to release his illusion magic but he didn’t want to risk it. It could prove bad, he would only reveal himself if he had to. He put the bottle in a special trash can that he would burn with his magic later, he was a pyromaniac, it came with his Nightmare side. He laid down and stared at the wall again. A minute later Sans heard a gasp from Temmie and he closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. He heard a rustle of blankets and felt the bed dip slightly. A paw nudged his arm and he opened his eyes and turned his head.

“C-can I sleep with you?” Temmie looked as if something had startled her really badly. In response, he opened the blankets to her. Even in the dark he could see her bright smile, both Nightmares and Angels could see in the dark. She curled up to his chest. Sans put down the blanket and wrapped his arms around her, not sleeping himself until he heard Temmie’s soft breathing.

\-----------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Sans woke up and made waffles. Serving up himself and Temmie a plate. Temmie’s tail wagged.

“Thanks Mom!” Temmie’s eyes went wide and she clamped her paws over her mouth. Sans looked at her in surprise before laughing.

“It looks like you found your new nickname for me.” Temmie put down her paws.

“You don’t mind, if I call you Mom?” Sans shook his head with a grin, he had accepted long ago that he would one day be called a mom, Temmie smiled.

\-----------------------------------------------------

A few days later Sans fell to his knees in the judgement hall. He coughed, blood spewing from his mouth. He breathed in shaky breaths. Chara looked down at him with a possessed, sadistic smile.

“Sorry I couldn’t protect any of you.” Sans then felt himself turn to dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Sans *snickers* Sorry Blue is such a mom I usually have at least a couple characters call him "Mom" In my own personal cannon of Undertale, Underfell, and Underswap, All the Sans's are older and their Papyrus's all called them Mom at one point or another. Because their Gasters disappeared when they were all very young.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I am a day late!!!!

Sans awoke in his bed, clutching his chest, breathing heavily, eye burning bright blue. Temmie’s plan flashed through his head and he jumped out of bed and into Papyrus’s room, where he knew the other would be.

“Papyrus!” The other jumped from his laying down position.

“Where’s the fire?” Papyrus chuckled.

“Don’t play coy! We are going to stop the RESETs.” Sans turned and began walking out, he felt Papyrus’s surprised gaze on his back.

“How do you…?” He started.

“I’ll explain on the way, let’s go!” Sans was wearing a grey tee-shirt and shorts. He teleported socks and his boots on as well as his battle body. Papyrus came out and was surprised to see the that Sans was already at the door, tapping his foot. When Papyrus was next to him, Sans swung the door open and stepped out. Papyrus did as well and shut the door. Temmie stepped out into the open.

“About time.” Sans rolled his eyes and Papyrus blinked.

“Sans, we need to stay away from…”

“No Papyrus. Let’s go.” Sans and Temmie began to run towards the ruins. Papyrus blinked and took long running strides to keep up with the others smaller ones. They explained the plan on the way.

“How are we going to get past the Ruin doors though?” Papyrus blinked as the large doors became bigger as they got closer. Temmie jumped onto Sans’s shoulder and he grasped Papyrus’s arm, teleporting them near to where Chara met Temmie and Asgore. She was looking around for Temmie. Sans lit up her soul with blue magic. Her red eyes were alight with surprise. Temmie raced forward, biting her shoulder. Chara cried out in pain. The area began to turn black. Sans gripped Papyrus’s arm and teleported. The area was black except for two large buttons in front of Chara. Papyrus ran forward, becoming an orange blur. He shoved his shoulder into the RESET button, it cracked. A figure in a blue sweater that hovered, near transparent behind Chara, cried out in rage. It went into Chara’s body. Chara, possessed by the figure, attacked Papyrus, not having any love so as to kill him but still able to deal a significant amount of damage. Papyrus fell and held the gash across his chest. Suddenly, time paused; Chara mid-swing, Temmie crying out, and Papyrus bracing for impact.

_ Do you wish to save them _ A voice rang in Sans’s head.

“Of course!”

_ Link with us, Judge, and do what you must. _ Another voice said as the six human souls appeared in front of him. Sans reached out to them. They disappeared and Sans felt shear agony envelop him. Then it was gone. He could feel their power coursing through him but he couldn’t see any difference in himself. He brushed it off, checked his illusion magic, which was still in place, and let time resume. A bone wall blocked Chara’s attack and a blaster hit the RESET button, shattering it. A shard fell on Temmie, it turned into a monster soul and phased into her body. Another shard hit Chara and the figure in blue appeared behind her shrieked and dissolved into nothingness. Chara’s red eyes became soft and she cried, them all returning to the clearing they were in before. Sans teleported to her side and embraced her. He laid a hand on Papyrus’s chest and let his magic heal the wound. Being part angel already made him proficient in healing magic but having the six souls, specifically Kindness, made him even better at it. Papyrus was almost instantly healed and Sans healed the sobbing human in his arms.

“Hey Temmie, you have a soul now.” Temmie bounced around him.

“I know! I’m so happy!” Temmie leapt onto Sans, knocking him down off Chara. Chara stopped crying and giggled a bit.

“Someone seems excited.” Sans laughed.

“Thanks for destroying the reset button, Mom!” There were noises of surprise.

“Temmie has taken to calling me, Mom.” Sans explained briefly.

“It’s only because you are so motherly.” Temmie retorted, Sans laughed, and Chara giggled.

“Welp!” Sans said as he stood up. “We need to get going, don’t die. We will protect you after you get out of the Ruins.” Sans smiled at the human child, she appeared to be only 10 years old. Chara nodded and they heard Asgore’s thumping steps.

“We better get going.” Sans nodded and grabbed Papyrus’s arm.

“Thank you.” Sans smiled.

“Anytime, kiddo.” They suddenly found themselves outside the ruins.


	6. Chapter 6

From there, the Pacifist route went as normal, minus Temmie stealing the human souls and Chara fighting Toriel. Toriel had pulled up the soul containers only to find them empty. Her surprise gave time for Sans and Papyrus to enter.

“Where are the souls?” Toriel asked.

“They are gone, the barrier is weak.” Sans stepped forward and touched the barrier. It shattered. In truth, the barrier wasn’t weak. Sans just used the power of the six souls plus his own. As Judge, his magic reserves were massive. The others came in and gasped as they saw the non-existent barrier. They stepped outside.

“I don’t know how the barrier broke.” Undyne pushed up her glasses. “But I think Chara is the reason we are free.”

“Chara, would you like to be Monster Ambassador?” Toriel inquired, looking at the small child. Chara nodded enthusiastically.

“Mr. Asgore.” Asgore turned towards the small child. “Will you forgive Mrs. Toriel? She was only doing what she needed to.”

“Every child I faced. They looked at the barrier and asked me to take their lives. They said that they wanted to die.” Toriel looked once again at the view. 

“I know Toriel. When I found them, they seemed so disappointed. I never knew why until now. Toriel, I...I forgive you.” Tears slipped down Toriel’s face as she looked at him.

“Thank you.” She smiled and Asgore embraced her.

\-----------------------------------------------------

In the months that followed, monsters were slowly adapted into human society. Chara was a marvelous ambassador, she was quick to learn and was great at debate. Monster gold was worth a lot on the surface and Monster kind was able to get good homes without much difficulty. Undyne started working with scientists and universities, teaching magical science. Alphys was Toriel and Asgore’s personal bodyguard. She also ran a school to train bodyguards for those who needed them, such as; kings and queens of other countries, presidents, actors, and other famous people. Napstabot became a famous DJ and actor. Toriel and Asgore did their duties as royals and taught Chara all they knew. Papyrus, surprising everyone with his physical prowess, worked as a personal trainer. Sans stayed at home and did the household chores. Since Toriel and Asgore were always busy, Sans and Papyrus took legal custody over Chara. She and Temmie, who also lived with the skeletons, went to school together. Chara started to call Sans mother as well, which surprised everyone, except Sans, but when she explained why the others laughed good naturedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I got into a car crash so updates maybe small for a while. I will still update every Thursday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets.

Sans was nervous, he was about to attend his first PTA meeting. The meetings were held every week on Thursday and it was the first one of the school year, since monsters came out of the underground right after the previous school year ended. Chara and Temmie were both in 4th grade and although it was only the first week, he hadn’t heard anything bad. They both seemed to be pretty happy. Sans took a deep breath and stepped into the meeting room. There were people everywhere, mostly girls but a few guys, talking and catching up before the meeting began. Sans had long since put away his battle body and right now he wore a light blue tee and dark blue jeans. Sans glanced around, looking for any familiar faces but saw none. Sans sighed, of course he’d have to deal with this alone. Despite appearances, Sans was very introverted and was only outgoing with his friends. So he slipped further in and stood aways away from the rest.

“Hello!” A voice greeted and Sans jumped slightly, looking towards the sound. A woman who appeared to be about 25 stood a little to his right, looking right at him. She had dirty blond hair and was dressed in a knee-high grey skirt and a long-sleeved, black blouse. Her facial features were soft and kind.

“H-hello.” Sans inwardly cursed himself for stuttering.

“I’m Claire!” She extended a hand to him. Sans took it.

“Sans”

“It’s nice to meet you! Do you know anybody here?”

“I know you now.” Claire laughed and Sans smiled.

“True, would you like to talk while we wait for the meeting to start?” Sans found out that Claire was the mother of three kids, a 12 year-old girl, a 10 year-old boy, and a 8 month-old baby boy. Her husband was a lawyer and she was a stay-at-home mom. She was 34 and was surprised to find that Sans was 25. She had a great sense of humor and they exchanged a few puns while they waited for the meeting to start.

“It’s time to begin.” A red-headed woman called. They sat down, Claire next to Sans.

“That’s Deborah, she’s nice but stern. She gets right to the point. She also teaches drama here at the school.” Claire whispered.

“We are here to discuss the fall festival that’s next month.” Deborah explained once the room had quited down.

“We should have an area for the youngest ones to play.” A short-haired blond called out.

“That’s Helen. She gives a whole new meaning to the stereotype, dumb blonde. She’s a bitch and a total hellion.” Clair muttered.

“Guess she’s a HELLen.” Sans whispered back. Claire giggled softly. While they had been quietly conversing, people continued to talk.

“I guess monsters don’t care about their children, because there aren’t any here.” A brunet cackled.

“Rachael, some are busy.” Claire stated calmly.

“Claire has brought some CLAIREty to the situation. Besides, I’m a monster and I’m here.” Sans could hear Claire stifle laughter and Rachael huffed.

“Anyway, any other ideas for what we could do?” Deborah questioned.

“We could have a dunking tank.” Sans suggested. There were murmurs of agreement.

“Who would be dunked though?” A man pipped up.

“We could have it be different teachers and have the teachers take shifts.” Claire offered. More murmurs of agreement.

“Then it seems we have at least one thing that we are going to do, I will bring it up at the teacher’s meeting tomorrow. Meeting dismissed.” People dispersed and Sans and Claire exchanged numbers.

“I have to text my husband to pick me up.” 

“I can drive you there, if you want.” Sans proposed. Claire smiled.

“Thank you.” They stepped out of the school and began walking towards a Light Blue Yamaha Motorcycle. Sans reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring of four keys. He grabbed the smallest one and inserted it into a hole that opened a compartment, he pulled out a light blue helmet and tossed it to Claire, she caught it.

“Don’t want you to get hurt.” Sans smiled.

“This is yours?” Claire blinked.

“Yep!”

“That’s cool! My husband is a big car and motorcycle guy! You and him will get along great!” Claire put on the helmet and got on behind Sans, giving him the address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess I have one regret. Sorry it's so short! T.T I'm still in recovery!


	8. Chapter 8

Sans sighed as he got home.  He would be taking Claire home from PTA meetings from now on. He really liked Claire, she was nice. He didn’t really like Helen or Rachael though. They were being asses and he had only met them for the first time. He liked Claire, she was nice. He had bought a half-acre lot and transported their house onto it, adding a driveway, garage, and fence as well as a two extra rooms that were down the hall from Sans and Papyrus’s. Sans parked and went in. The kids were running around in the backyard and Papyrus was in the kitchen, from what Sans could hear. The strong scent of spaghetti filled the air. Was Papyrus cooking? Sans wasn’t sure. He walked into the kitchen and saw Papyrus cooking, the kitchen a mess.

“Oh...Um...Hi Sans….” Papyrus looked embarrassed.

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m cooking spaghetti. You work so hard to take care of me and the kids that I wanted to do something for you.” Papyrus gulped and Sans thought he looked cute. He inwardly shook his head.

_ No! He’s my brother! If I want to be with him I have to reveal myself and I can’t do that! _  In truth, Sans wasn’t actually related to Papyrus. He had been adopted by Sans’s dad after his friend, Papyrus’s dad, died. But Sans never told Papyrus that.

_ Why can’t you tell him?  _ A small voice asked. Sans was sure it was one of the souls.

_ Because, Nightmares aren’t very accepted. They are considered terrors. _ He didn’t comment on his other fear.

_ You fear rejection as well. _ The voice commented.

_ Look, leave me alone alright! I don’t want to so I won’t!  _  Sans inwardly exclaimed.

“Sans?”

“Sorry Papy, I’m just surprised.” Sans shook his head, smiling. 

“That’s good because I’ve been planning this for a while and was hoping you wouldn’t notice.” Papyrus chuckled nervously with a smile.

“Well you succeeded!” Sans’s smile broadened and Papyrus grinned.

\-----------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours after dinner, Sans felt a couple of strange pulls on his magic. He excused himself to bed and slipped into his room, locking the door. Not long after shutting the door, Sans fell to his knees, a cry of pain barely held back. He felt his magic twist, turn, and BURN painfully. He let his illusion magic dissipate and it eased a fraction of the pain, it was enough to allow him to drag himself into his closet but unable to shut it. Sans curled into the large piles of blankets at the bottom, breathing heavily. Sans’s eyes screwed shut. His wings floofed up and his tail sputtered, flickered, and flared as it curled, his ears flattened against his head.

“Sans? You went to bed earlier than normal, are you ok?” Sans’s eyes snapped open. He was suddenly glad that he had been able to lock the door.

“I-I’m fine!” Sans had a hard time keeping the pain out of his voice, he winced.

“You don’t sound fine.”

“I assure you Papyrus, I’m fine.” Sans inwardly cursed, he only called Papyrus by his full name when something was wrong and he was sure Papyrus had figured that out by now.

“Sans, I’m coming in.” Sans coughed softly, unable to do much more. He hoped Papyrus didn’t get in. Sans heard a crack, of course he broke the door knob. Sans curled in on himself, hoping to be mistaken for a blanket and closed his eyes. The door creaked open and he heard Papyrus step in, then the door shut. Sans held back a gasp as the burning pain increased sharply. He curled up tighter.

“Sans?” Papyrus hadn’t seen him yet and Sans hoped that it would stay that way.

“Night!” The kids called out from their bedrooms.

“Goodnight!” Sans and Papyrus called back, Sans out of habit more than anything else. He coughed. A few moments later, he felt a hand on his wings. He shivered and duly noticed the burning lifting slightly. Papyrus moved the feathers towards him to help himself see Sans. Sans could hear the gasp.

“Sans?” Papyrus sounded surprised.

“I’m sorry for being a mix.” Was all Sans said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually breaks door knob* XD Super ultra strong SwapPapyrus! Anyway, I hope you like! I am almost compleatly recovered but it will be a bit before I am entirely recovered, thanks for your concern ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter being so short, I have been struggling with inspiration. I'm not sure what's up, I mean I love the comments I get I just have been struggling. I do love hearing theories from you guys though ^_^ I've just been very tired and, emotionally dead besides this. Again I am really sorry about the short chappy, I'll make it up to you guys somehow.

Papyrus said nothing for a time and Sans could imagine the disgusted look on his face. Eventually Papyrus’s hand slipped off his wings and the burn returned, Sans was sure he was leaving. Suddenly Sans was enveloped in a hug and the burn lessend.

“You could have told me sooner. You shouldn’t be sorry. I’m sorry.” Papyrus whispered.

“Papy….” Sans trailed off, unsure what to say.

“Sans, what’s wrong?” Sans felt a small laugh bubble in his non-existent throat. Just like Papyrus to get right to the point.

“My magic was acting strangely so I came in here and when I did, my magic began to hurt.” Sans knew there was no point in hiding it.

“Does it still hurt?”

“Little bit but when you touched my wing it eased it, but when you stopped it flared back up.”

“That’s odd.” Papyrus voiced both of their thoughts.  Both mulled it over when Sans got the idea to take a closer look at his magic. Upon looking at it, he noticed what was wrong and he inwardly cursed.

“Fudge.” Papyrus looked at him curiously.

“What is it?”

“I know what’s wrong.” Sans looked at the floor to his right, finding the messed up blankets there very interesting.

“Will you please tell me?” Sans could feel the pleading gaze.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course! I want to help you, I haven’t been of much help before this.” Sans took a deep breath.

“I’m in heat.” Sans stated simply. Omega’s went into heat when they felt safe and were at a certain age. It helped them find a mate, mates were perminate. It could be staved off without the Omega getting a mate but it was hard and painful.

“I thought that only...”

“I am an Omega.” Sans cut in, he hated interrupting but he needed to. There was a pause and the statement hung in the air, making it seem stuffy.

“Will you let me help you with it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo! We are getting close to the lemon! I update every Thursday!


	10. Chapter 10

Sans’s eyelights widened in surprise and his head snapped over to Papyrus’s confident, yet soft, expression.

“D-do you understand the implications of what...”

“Of course” Papyrus interrupted. “But if my touch is soothing your pain, that means you love me more than a brother, correct?” Sans blinked and looked to the side sheepishly, Papyrus was really smart.

“Yes.” Sans whispered.

“I love you more than a brother as well, at first I was so confused and I ignored it. I can’t anymore. Especially now that you need me.” Sans hadn’t started giving off an alluring scent that came with his heat. So that meant Papyrus was telling the truth and his mind wasn’t hindered. Tears welled up in Sans’s eyes and he hugged Papyrus.

“Thank you.” Sans mumbled into Papyrus’s hoody. Papyrus suddenly picked Sans up bridal style. Surprised by the sudden movement, Sans squeaked and gripped Papyrus’s hoody tightly. Papyrus chuckled. He walked over to Sans’s bed and placed him down gently, hovering over him. Papyrus was still touching him but Sans could feel Papyrus’s eyes scanning every inch of him. Sans’s wings floofed and his tail curled on his non-existent stomach in embarrassment. Papyrus rested his forehead on Sans’s.

“Don’t be embarrassed, I’ll be seeing more of you soon.” Papyrus’s voice went down an octave as he purred, Sans felt shivers go up and down his spine. Papyrus planted a chaste kiss on Sans’s teeth. Sans leaned up and kissed him again. Papyrus growled and kissed Sans fiercely. Sans realized in the back of his mind that his heat scent had released. Papyrus licked at Sans’s teeth with his burnt orange, magic tongue, demanding entrance. Sans’s mouth opened and his own bright blue tongue met it. Papyrus tasted like orange chicken. Their tongues tousled for a moment before they separated, taking deep breaths they didn’t need.

“Blueberries,” Papyrus rumbled as he nuzzled Sans’s neck as his hand trailed downward, drawing out gasps and moans from Sans as it floated over his bones. When he reached the waistband of Sans’s jeans, he hooked his finger in them and slowly tugged them off, revealing a slight bluish glow in Sans’s pelvis. Sans flushed as Papyrus began rubbing it. As he rubbed, the magic started to form. It creeped over Sans’s bones, forming an ecto-stomach and legs halfway down his femers. His ecto-stomach had a four pack and below it a pussy, dripping slick. Sans’s tail flared and covered Sans’s pussy.

“Now, now. No need to hide.” Papyrus gently grabbed his tail and pushed it gently aside. Using his other hand, he circled Sans’s opening. Sans was about to tell him to just get on with it but Papyrus suddenly stuck two fingers inside. Sans gasped and moaned, his back arching into the phalanges. Papyrus smirked and Sans’s tail wrapped around his spine. He gasped in surprise and shock. Papyrus had not been prepared for the touch, nor for the surprisingly coolness of the flame. Sans’s hands gripped the sheets tightly.

“Papy~ Please, I need you!” He whined.

“I am right here, so tell me what you mean.” Sans was about to retort when Papyrus’s fingers pulled out and his fist was eased into Sans’s opening, causing him to groan.

“I-I…” Sans couldn’t seem to form the words as Papyrus’s fist pulled in and out, in and out.

“You what?” Papyrus teased.

“Damn it! Just fuck me already!” Sans cried out. Papyrus paused for a moment then chuckled.

“You’re fun to mess with when your all hot and bothered. Alright, I’ll give you what you want.” Sans wanted to yell for Papyrus to hurry up and, in the back of his semi-rational mind, scold him for laughing at him. But Papyrus pulled out his fist and quickly replaced it with his cock, which was almost as big. Sans gasped as Papyrus thrust quickly. He clung to the others hoodie, back arching. Papyrus nestled his head in the crook of Sans’s neck and rested his tongue on it. With each thrust, it dragged along Sans’s neck. Sans keened and he came, the stimulation being too much. Sans’s entrance gripped Papyrus, causing him to cum as well. Sans milked Papyrus and soon fell limp. Papyrus fell to the bed beside Sans, breathing heavily.

“Soul bond?” Papyrus nodded, without a soul bond, it would be almost non-stop sex for several days. Papyrus summoned his white soul surrounded with a burnt orange glow and Sans, his white soul surrounded in an icy blue hue. Papyrus’s seemed to be smooth and warm. While Sans’s seemed to be on fire with the icy blue flame that made up his tail and tipped his midnight ears. The souls lazily floated towards each other, as though pulled by some unknown force. When they touched, emotions flooded into Sans, images passed before his eyes in a flash and he saw the RESETs, Papyrus writing the letter as he fell and the happy times that had happened recently. He felt the absolute happiness that came from Papyrus at finally being bonded to the one he loves the most.

“Y-your the Judge?” Papyrus gasped after the onslaught settled down.

“Y-Yeah”

“You also have the six-souls and aren’t actually my brother.”

“Yes.” Sans whispered. Papyrus was silent for a moment and Sans looked away. He couldn’t bear seeing the disappointed look he was sure was on Papyrus’s face. Suddenly, Sans was wrapped in a bear hug.

“I’m not disappointed, I’m glad actually. Because it means that we can be together without any trouble. I can understand not telling me about you being the Judge.” Sans hugged him back, tears coming to his eyes. 

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“Now, now” Papyrus rubbed Sans’s back. “How about we go to Grillby’s?”

“You hate Grillby’s though.” Sans sniffled.

“Yeah but you like it. So, let’s go.” Papyrus chuckled. “After we get cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at lemons T-T


	11. Chapter 11

After they had cleaned up, Sans had hidden his non-skeleton extremities, and gotten changed, Papyrus looked out the window.

“We’ll have to bring a flashlight and walk so we don’t wake the kids.” Papyrus stated. Sans looked at him and blinked.

“No we don’t.” Papyrus looked at him surprised. Sans grabbed his hand and teleported into an alley next to Grillby’s new shop on the surface.

“How did you do that?” Papyrus looked around, confused.

“I can teleport, come on!” Sans pulled Papyrus out of the alley, the streets deserted due to it being about 11:00. Papyrus’s long strides made it so that Sans was merely guiding him into the establishment.

“Hey Grillby.” Papyrus greeted as Sans tugged him to the bar.

“HI Papyrus, Hi Sans!” Grillby greeted cheerfully.

“Hiya Grillby!” Sans sat in one of the stools and Papyrus sat next to him.

“The usual, Sans?” Grillby asked. Sans nodded.

“Papy will most likely want a shake since its the only sweet thing you have.” They all chuckled and Papyrus nodded. Grillby carefully grabbed a shake from a fridge below the counter and put it on the table in front of the taller skeleton. He then went into the back and came out with three bottles and set them in front of Sans, they were all labeled “Grillby’s Hardcore Whiskey”.

“Sorry I don’t have the usual five for you Sans, the humans love it so it’s been selling quickly. I’m nearly out.” Papyrus blinked.

“The usual five?!” His voice was laced in obvious disbelief.

“Yes, Sans is my best customer when it comes to my hardcore whiskey.” Grillby laughed and Sans nodded.

“I love the stuff, not sure why but I do. I keep a few crates in my room almost all the time.” Grillby nodded and Papyrus’s jaw dropped in amazement as Sans downed one in one go.

“Sans, that’s all I got for you for right now so don’t drink it all in one go.” Grillby scolded lightly. Sans laughed.

“I know.” The door opened to reveal Muffet, who had a store right next door.

“Oh! Hello Papyrus, I thought you didn’t like Grillby’s.” Papyrus nodded as he took a sip of the honey flavored shake.

“I don’t but I told Sans we could come.”

“Hi Muffet!” Sans and Grillby greeted the spider monster. Muffet went behind the counter and stood next to Grillby.

“Hello Sans,” She kissed Grillby’s cheek “Hey Grillby.” Grillby’s face turned a bit blue as he blushed. The two were a known couple and had been a lot like parents to Sans and Papyrus. Sans nursed his second bottle.

“H-hey Sans, Papyrus, why are you guys here so late come to think of it?” Grillby inquired suddenly, his face still slightly blue. The two blinked and Sans took a large swig.

_ Should we tell them, Sans? _ Papyrus asked mentally. As mates, they could speak mentally to each other.

_ They’ve been like parents to us for years. I think so, but we will have to reveal the fact I’m a mix.  _ Sans took a smaller swig.

_ They will understand, they always have. _ Sans sighed.

“We, uh, we.” Sans spluttered. Papyrus bluntly explained everything.

“Papyrus! That was really blunt!” Sans scolded him after he was done.

“So, it got what needed to be said across.” Papyrus finished off his shake and Sans, drank a quarter of the way through his third bottle. Muffet and Grillby didn’t seem too surprised.

“We knew you guys weren’t related. When you guys were very young, Sans came running to us asking what he should do because you called him bro.” Muffet laughed. Sans chuckled with a faint blush. Sans felt his illusion magic slide with the familial feeling that overwhelmed him. Two sharp gasps filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> US Grillby's place looks like UT Grillby's in Snowdin. I'm sorry for the short chapter! But Happy Valentines day!


	12. A Pause

This isn't a story update, sorry! I've been having a bit of writers block on how to get it to the point that I need to to end it. If you guys have ideas I would love to hear them! Again sorry about this but I can't think of how to go beyond this point....


	13. Chapter 13

“You are a mix.” Grillby leaned forward slightly, inspecting the black ears on Sans’s head, they flicked, laying against his head from the scrutiny. His tail’s flame was dim but it remained full, twitching from side to side.

“That’s pretty cool sweetie.” Muffet patted Blue’s head gently, rubbing a bit behind his ears, which he leaned into slightly. Grillby nodded.

“Mixes are uncommon, I haven’t seen even part Nightmares in years. The part angel is surprising though, angels mainly went extinct because of how high and mighty they acted. They thought of everyone who wasn’t an angel as an annoying bug and nothing more. As such, they thought it stupid to try to have mixed children or to even be in non-angel relationships.” Grillby’s information wasn’t too surprising, but most of the younger monsters thought that the extinct species were nothing but fairy tales.

“You guys were around during the war, right? Have they really been extinct since the war?” Papyrus asked. Grillby nodded. Muffet suddenly clapped her hands together.

“It’s time to close and you two to get some sleep.” She ushered them out with a smile. “And congrats on the soul-bond boys.” Blue blinked and dragged Papyrus away, teleporting home once they were in the alley.

“How did she know Papy?” Blue asked. They were in his room now.

“She’s always been good at guessing that sort of thing. It’s kinda weird.” Papyrus responded, rubbing the back of his head. He then yawned.

“You go to sleep Papy.” Papyrus nodded and laid down, almost instantly falling asleep. Blue giggled softly and teleported into the basement. There layed a strange machine. Blue had a PhD in veterinary science(I am not sure if this is correct but whatever, I’m honestly too lazy to look it up, I’m tired and trying to get this done for you guys) and was qualified to be a veterinarian, but he needed to stay home and did the things around home, which he was content to do, frankly it also took less energy which, in Sans’s opinion, was always a good thing, so instead he used his engineering skills, which were quite extensive but not even close to a professional engineers level, to work on this machine. It had been left by the previous royal scientist, his father, who fell into his creation, the Core. Blue was unsure exactly what it did but it was soothing on his nerves to work on it. For whatever reason, it was unaffected by the RESETs. Blue didn’t know why but his Dad probably had made the damn thing impervious to such things, being the paranoid bastard he had been. Blue changed into the grease stained, grey, short-sleeved shirt and torn, dark blue, also grease-stained jeans he kept down there for when he worked. They were quite comfortable and, when his secret got out as he figured it probably would now, he wouldn’t bother changing from working on the machine when he had to go out and pick up the kids from school. Blue was pretty sure he was almost done with the machine, it hadn’t been too broken to begin with but in the underground he hadn’t really had the time to work on it. The only thing he had to do was figure out what was up with the power. As good as he figured, it was powered by magic, specifically raw DETERMINATION. Sans figured it was probably a way to use the dangerous substance, probably a safe way to use it without killing or melting monsters. Sans began fiddling with the machine not hearing, 10 minutes later, the door opening. He didn’t feel the familiar eyes watching fondly as he fixed the final pieces. Sans wiggled out from behind the machine, his wings spreading slightly as he popped out to keep his balance. He heard chuckling and looked at the doorway to see Papyrus, leaning against the door frame, smiling fondly.

“Papy?” Blue was surprised. He honestly thought that Papyrus would be sleeping and would do so until morning.

“Why’d you leave?” Blue sighed.

“Never have been able to sleep. Besides, I wanted to get this done.” Papyrus looked at it dubiously.

“What does it do?”

“No idea, but let me put the power source in and start it up so we can see!” Blue reached into a cabinet and punched a few numbers into a safe about the size of a microwave, another one of his father’s creations, immune to the RESETs. It opened and Blue pulled out a small vial of DETERMINATION. There were a few other things in there but they are not important right now so their introduction will be given at another time. Blue shut the safe and cabinet. He then inserted the small vial into a tiny slot in the machine. The machine whirled and churned. Lights flickered on and the couple moved so they were in front of the machine. On a small screen on the side of the empty opening it read, “Anti-void”. There was a rumble from the machine and a boom, silent to those without sensitive hearing. Blue heard the boom. He and Papyrus were knocked back and when they opened their eyes, which had closed from the boom, the hole in the machine was filled with a light blue watery surface that moved a bit like fire (so think the Stargate portal but instead of it moving like water it moves like fire.)

“What the?” Papyrus breathed.

“It’s a portal, I’m guessing to the anti-void, I’m not quite sure what that is though.” Blue stared at it, wondering what he should do with it.

“Let’s go through then.” Blue’s head snapped to Papyrus in surprise.

“It could be dangerous.” Blue warned.

“So? You’re the Judge! We’ll be fine.” Papyrus walked towards it and Blue shook his head with a smile. They walked though together.

They emerged in a completely white, well, void. They came out a mahogany door, there were two other doors. They were all equidistant apart and made an equilateral triangle. Sans and Papyrus looked around, intrigued. Then, one of the other doors opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Check out the next story to find out more! Also, credit to Lizzie for the repairing the machine idea!


End file.
